


Wanted to see your reaction.

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, The Balloon Squad (SKAM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Prompt: Elias wants to get married but first he wants Sana and yousef (married now ) and the rest of the balloon squad to get to know her first and they all decide to have fun with him and act like they don’t like each other or something





	Wanted to see your reaction.

“Okay, they can be a bit overwhelming at first but don’t worry, all of them are amazing people.”

Elias is standing in front of Sana and Yousef’s front door. His closest friends and his sister are on the other side of this door, waiting to meet Elias’ girlfriend. Soon to be fiancé. Hopefully.

Amira smiles at Elias and rolls her eyes at him.

“You want me to get nervous, don’t you?”, she says with a short laugh, “I’ll be fine, really. If they are your friends they have to be great people.”

“Aww, Babe. That’s so cute.”, Elias gushes and makes Amira shake her head at him.

Elias watches as she turns to the doorbell but before she can press it, the door gets opened with a lot of force behind it.

Five pairs of eyes are directed on the couple standing at the door. Well, rather on the girl standing next to Elias.

Elias can just see how every single one of them is trying to catch as much information about Amira at the first look as they can get.

Even though Elias cares about all of them liking his girlfriend he intends on marrying sometime in the near future, his little sister’s opinion is the most important.

And she is the one to finally ask them to come inside.

“Hey!”, she says, taking a step back and bumping into Adam, who catches her by her shoulders and steadies her. A very pregnant Sana is not good at keeping her balance.

“Come on in! Welcome!”, Sana says. She’s nervous about meeting this girl that her brother kept on talking about as soon as he told her about this girl he has been talking to.

Elias lets Amira get into the flat first. Sana is once again the first one to say anything.

“I’m Sana, Elias’ sister!”, Sana extends her hand, “It’s really nice to finally meet you.”

Same height as Elias. Dark brown eyes. Very pretty. Wearing a very pretty dark purple hijab Sana needs to know where she got it from.

The first impression Sana gets of her brother’s soon to be fiancé, hopefully, is only positive.

Over the course of the next hour Elias keeps getting distracted from whatever he’s doing.

Talking to Yousef? Elias’ eyes wander over to Amira talking to Sana.

Listening to Adam explain something? Elias looks around the room to find Amira.

Watching Sana and Mikael fight over who gets to choose the music? Elias meets Amira’s eyes and smiles at her.

When the call for prayer sounds from at least 3 different phones, Yousef goes to show Amira where she can pray.   
Elias knows it won’t be long and she’s only leaving to go pray but he has to really concentrate to not keep looking into the direction she disappeared to.

Not much later they all sit down at the table packed with food and start digging in.

“Is it possible for you to have the baby sometime tonight or tomorrow?”, Mutta asks Sana and makes the whole table stop their own conversations.

“Why? You need the baby to be born tomorrow for a special reason?”, Sana asks, raising her eyebrows. 

All the people at the table look from Sana to Mutta. While Mutta looks very serious, Sana presses her lips together to not smile and show that she’s finding this amusing.

Mutta shrugs, forgetting his food for a moment. That means he’s really interested and this thought has been wandering around his brain for some time. 

“I mean, she and I could have the same birthday if she came tomorrow.”

“And why would that be important?”, Mikael asks the question everyone is wondering. 

Elias watches as Sana and Yousef share a look, smiling at each other as if they know something all of the rest doesn’t. He finds himself turn his gaze to Amira again. She’s following the boys’ conversation with a small smile playing on her lips. 

Elias takes a deep breath, shakes her head and turns his attention back to his friends. 

Mutta nods, as if his following answer will be obvious: “Yeah! If we share the same birthday there is no doubt I’ll be her favorite uncle!”

With that he makes everyone laugh and nobody is eating anymore, all concentrated on Mutta. 

“No, nope. Won’t happen. I’ll be the favorite uncle.”, Adam exclaims. 

Elias quickly shakes his head, leaning forward in his seat and fake-coughing to make his friends look at him. “I’m the uncle related by blood and she’ll be my little princess so I’ll definitely be her favorite uncle!”

Sana watches as the boys, minus Yousef of course, discuss in a heated argumentation why they would be her daughter’s favorite uncle. And she’s not even born yet. Sana knows they’ll spoil her so much.

While Elias counts the reasons why he would be the best uncle on his fingers, Sana sees how Amira looks at him. She’s listening intently, her eyes only on Elias and a happy smile on her face. Sana can see that she really loves him.

Sana is really happy that her brother has found someone that makes him so happy and that he obviously makes her happy too. He deserves it. 

But that doesn’t mean she won’t take the opportunity to make him suffer for a short while. 

Elias comes back into the flat after following Amira downstairs where her brother picked her up to go to their aunt’s. 

He closes the door behind him and almost sprints into the living room. Mikael, Adam and Mutta are sitting on one couch. Sana sits on the single chair, Yousef on its armrest. 

Standing in the middle of the room, Elias looks at each of them with expecting eyes. When none of them really looks at him, he furrows his eyebrows in confusion. What’s up with them now?

“So?”, Elias asks, walking a few steps back and forth, “Do you like her?”

He has been looking forward to his friends and his sister meeting the woman he intends to marry. It was time and now it’s done. But he had expected a collective Yes in response to that question. Not silence and weird looks being shared between the five people he’s looking at now. 

“Sana?”, Elias asks. She’s the one whose opinion matters most. She’s his baby sister after all. His baby sister that is married and has a baby coming in about a week, but still his baby sister. 

She looks up reluctantly, smiling at him but not really being able to look at him. 

What is that supposed to mean? 

“Yousef?”, Elias ask, with a hopeful look on his face. 

Yousef was the one that made Elias finally make Amira meet them all. He should have something to say. Especially after he was so excited about Elias having fallen in love with someone. 

All he gets is a very unconvincing smile and a short nod. 

Very confused about all of this, Elias shakes his head. The whole night they all seemed to get along so well. Especially Sana and Amira. Since Amira is a nurse and Sana (soon) a doctor they talked a lot about that kind of stuff. The boys made fun of Elias for meeting Amira in the hospital and finding unconvincing excuses why he needed to go back there when he was totally fine.   
They seemed to have so much to talk about and they laughed so much together. How do they not have anything to say anything now?

“Mikael, Adam, Mutta?”, Elias asks, almost begging them to say something about Amira. Anything. 

“She’s..”, Adam starts but turns to Mikael, nodding not so subtly that he should continue now. 

Mikael’s eyes widen. He opens his mouth but only after a few silent seconds he finally says something. By now Elias is ready to shout in frustration. It’s not that hard to tell him what they think about is soon to be fiancé. 

“She’s nice.”, Mikael finishes that sentence. 

Elias face drops. They don’t like Amira. They don’t like the girl he intends to spend the rest of his life together with. Did they just act friendly to not be rude the whole night?

Once more Elias lets his gaze wander over all five of his best friends. Yousef, Sana, Mutta, Adam and finally Mikael. 

They’re unusually quiet. It makes Elias nervous. Even more than before. He starts walking up and down in the living room of Sana and Yousef’s living room. 

They had so much fun all night. 

Finally he can’t hold it in anymore. He turns around and throws his hands up in the air while shaking his head. 

“So none of you like the girl I’m in love with?”, he can’t stop talking. “Okay, I might be biased but what’s wrong with her? There’s not much that could annoy any of you!”

Now Elias is greeted with different facial expressions. 

Mikael just grins. 

Adam has his lips pressed together but clearly wants to grin like Mikael does. 

Mutta has his eyebrows raised and seems ready to start laughing any second. 

Yousef looks guilty. 

And Sana pouts, like she wants to cry. She tries to stand up but needs help from Yousef. Once she finally stands, her pout turns to a loving smile. 

“You really love her, don’t you?”

Elias is confused by all of this and he doesn’t know what’s going on. What he knows is the answers to Sana’s question.

He nods. 

Sana quickly walks over to her big brother and embraces him in a big hug. Still confused, Elias starts smiling. Sana doesn’t show her affection too often like this.

“Of course we like her. She’s awesome.”, she whispers before parting from the hug. 

That leaves Elias to stare at her while she makes her way back to the chair. What even is happening?

“What?”, is what Elias manages to say.

“We all like her!”, Sana laughs. 

“But you said…”, Elias says, not finishing his sentence.  

“We were just joking.”, Yousef says, still looking guilty, but smiling. 

Elias takes a step towards them and tilts his head. Are they changing their opinion only because he told them what he told them?

“We really were. She’s really cool. It’s weird that she would chose to be with you though.”, Adam comments but leans back in his seat when Elias raises his eyebrows at him in a challenging way. 

Mikael laughs at the look on Elias’ face. He looks confused and suspicious at the same time.  
“We just wanted to see your reaction to the possibility that we don’t like her.  Which we do. Amira is really great.”

“I know.”, Elias says but glares at all of them individually. 

“And if you don’t believe us, you can ask Amira. She knew we would do this, in case you freak out.”, Sana says smiling sheepishly. 

Elias shakes his head at Sana, glaring but it turns into a playful glare very quickly.

“I can’t believe you! Why would you do that? Did I do that for any of you?”, Elias exclaims, sitting down in the middle of the room, on the ground. He wants to be able to look at all of them at the same time. 

Yousef scoffs loudly which makes everyone look at him.

Shrugging, Yousef explains: “Don’t think I forgot that initial reaction to me telling you that I was interested in Sana.” Yousef looks at Elias, who knows exactly what his best friend is talking about. 

“Yeah, but that was just a fake reaction. I already knew you two were head over heels for each other and wanted to see how you’d react.”, Elias answers, not realizing that what he just described is also what just happened.  

His friends and his sister silently wait for Elias to realize that. It takes a moment. But when he does, Elias rolls his eyes and lets himself fall back onto the carpet. 

Staring at the ceiling, he says: “Well, good then. I wouldn’t have changed my plan of proposing anyway.”


End file.
